


Control

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gags, Love/Trust, M/M, Marking, Nipple Clamps, Porn With Plot, Slow Tease, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Him and his smart mouth. Finding himself bent over the work bench, Stiles chews on the gag that had been slipped into his mouth. The buckles on the leather digging into his thighs, he struggled at the bonds that held him secure. All he'd have to do was tap three times and be out of this, but he'd really put his foot in it this time. They'd talked it out and Stiles had insisted on this. Derek of course was more than happy to go along with it. </p><p>There was the exhilaration of following through with this though. </p><p>Derek always made sure to take care of his husband after his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadfulWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulWitch/gifts).



> My contribution to #SterekSunday for Sept. 7.
> 
> Gifted to SPNtheWitch for giving me the idea.
>
>> [@BlaiddDrwg1982](https://twitter.com/BlaiddDrwg1982) [@discopunkk](https://twitter.com/discopunkk) [@slash_addicted](https://twitter.com/slash_addicted) [@Womble2Wolf](https://twitter.com/Womble2Wolf) [@obrienhoechlin](https://twitter.com/obrienhoechlin) [@xWiickedx](https://twitter.com/xWiickedx) LOL. I have a paddle every now and then.
>> 
>> — Cameron (@DreadfulWitch) [August 31, 2014](https://twitter.com/DreadfulWitch/status/506101732565585920)  
> 

It started out innocently enough, and when later asked exactly where things went wrong, he'd honestly not be able to pin point the exact moment. Sometimes he took things too far, and judging by the fact he was naked, and strapped down to one of their 'work benches' this was definitely one of those times. He'd insisted on this though, to let Derek do what he wanted to him. To put a seal on the discussion they'd had, and to really make it up to him. Stiles relaxed as best he could into the leather on the bench, tugging a little with his legs against the restraints. With a sharp enough pull, the safety releases would give and he could be free, but that wasn't the point of this exercise. Besides, they were a pain the neck to reset.

Hearing the door open behind him, the gust of cold air raising gooseflesh on his back, he gave a small shiver, knowing the effect it would have on Derek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his husband enter the room, naked in his splendor, muscles rippling with every move he made. Stiles' cock gave a small twitch at the sight before him. While he loved the sight of his husband hard, and ready to plunder his body, the sight of Derek's dick hanging heavy and soft got him going like none other, because he knew the effect he had on his husband whom he still felt to be out of his league.

Feeling Derek's rough and calloused fingers trail across his shoulders as his husband went to the rack behind them, he sighed contentedly. Closing his eyes, he felt a silk cloth get drawn across his eyes. The knot at the back of his head was tight, but not uncomfortable. Opening his mouth to accept the gag, he couldn't help but smile a little. Peppermint fresh! The knot was also tied tightly, but not so much so that it was uncomfortable, or at risk of making him throw up.

That had been a really awkward first date.

Feeling Derek caress his back, he let out a moan as his rough hands rested on Stiles' soft ass. Feeling Derek's breath hot and heavy against his neck pulled another involuntary moan. He felt embarrassed that even after all this time, just the proximity of Derek made him moan like a horny teenage, and beg like a wanton harlot. When he'd said that to Derek, Derek simply smiled, and pressed gentle kisses to his lips and hands, admitting that Stiles made him feel like a king, just by smiling at him.

Feeling Derek's hands slide up his chest, tracing teasing patterns in his skin, across the flat plain of his stomach, he groaned as Derek rolled his nipples between his fingers, alternating between soft touches, and harder tugging. Arching his head back, he moaned as Derek's teeth dragged across the soft skin of his neck, biting down just slightly on the pulse point. Groaning out against the gag, he growled under his breath as Derek deftly fastened the nipple clamps to his sensitive nubs. Hissing as Derek tightened them, he bucked a little. 

"Not yet Babe. Not yet."

Derek's voice was low, rumbling from his gut, sending a shiver down Stiles' spine. Feeling Derek move away from him, he heard the dull thunk of their various toys bouncing into each other. Leather on leather. Rubber against vinyl. The clink of the beaded whips bouncing against the oak of the cabinet that Derek had hand carved for an engagement present. Hearing the slide of metal on metal, Derek had chosen one of the implements for this evening's entertainments. Feeling the beaded leather flogger slide up his back, his breath hitched in his throat. Derek had bought him this one for his graduation present from Teacher's College, and it wasn't used very often. Special occasions and the such. 

Feeling the light brushing of the leather against the small of his back and the top of his ass, he moaned as Derek started to softly work the unmarked flesh, not hard enough to cause a sting, but enough to raise the blood and if he were to guess, it was bringing a nice shade of red to his otherwise pale skin. Allowing Derek to pull him back just slightly to expose more of his ass, he moaned as Derek started working over his flesh. Beneath him, he could feel a drop of precum leak from the tip of his aroused member. 

Back arching when the first hard stroke hit, he moaned and nodded his head to tell Derek it was okay to keep going. Relaxing into the bench as the lighter strokes fell across his reddening cheeks, he bucked again when a harder hit struck his ass. As much as they stung, he knew there wouldn't be any marks afterwards, hence the warm up. Feeling Derek's hand press down on his back, he was essentially pinned. Taking a deep, slow breath, he felt the frenzy of the flogger falling faster and harder against his warmed up flesh. Grunting and moaning with each strike, he felt himself rutting against the supple leather of the bench, but not enough to have any sort of effect except to torment himself further. 

Feeling the frenzied pattern of flogger strikes slowing to a stop, he heard Derek throw the tool across the room, and felt the restraints get ripped free. Jerking up off the bench, he felt Derek's hands tear the gag out of his mouth, to be replaced with a bruising kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Feeling the blindfold come off, Stiles opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the suddenly level of light. Smiling a dopey smile, he felt himself go pliant in Derek's arms. Leaping up, he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, teasing himself against the solid feel of Derek's erection pressing against the underside of his balls. Wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, he pressed his lips to Derek's, closing his eyes and tasting the saltiness of Derek's mouth. 

Finding himself airborne, he landed on their bed. Eyes going wide at the animalistic look in Derek's eyes, his husband grabbed him by the ankles and flipped him onto his stomach so his very red ass was facing up. Pushing up to be on his hands and knees, he found the firm weight of Derek's hands between his shoulder blades.

"Face down. Ass up. I'm going to mark you now." 

The song that had momentarily entered Stiles head flew right out the window, as he nodded his head.

"I didn't hear that."

"Please...oh fuck. Please mark me."

Growling his approval, Derek spread his hands across Stiles ass, gently parting his cheeks before pressed a kiss to one of them, then the other.

"God Stiles. I love when your ass is so warm and red. Only for me."

Pressing a kiss, Stiles all but purred under the barrage of words, lips and tongue. 

Derek looked down and surveyed what he had done to Stiles, smile broad, and felt heady knowing the quivering man was quivering only for him. Opening his mouth wide, he clamped his teeth into the tender flesh of Stiles rump. Running his hand up Stiles back to keep him pressed to the mattress, he put more pressure on, and started to suckle. Gently at first, but building up in pressure and harshness. Pulling back, and giving it a final lick, he smiled before moving in to leave a second hickey on Stiles' other cheek. 

Admiring a job well done, he rolled Stiles over, and buried his face in the tender flesh of Stiles' inner thigh, rubbing his stubbly chin across the responsive flesh. Feeling his husband's cock twitch with need, he spared it a glance. It was red, and begging for release. Tongue darting out to lap up the line of precum that was rolling down Stiles' shaft, Derek moaned with pleasure. The taste of his husband on his lips was an elixir like none other. Hearing Stiles whimper, he gently tongue bathed Stiles' cock, reaching up and playing with the nipple clamps.

"You can cum when you want to Stiles. Don't hold it back just for me."

Shifting his position, he took Stiles entire length in one swallow, humming as he traced patterns with his tongue on the under side of Stiles' shaft. Feeling Stiles go completely undone beneath him, he swallowed down every drop of Stiles orgasm. Not immediately disengaging, he felt Stiles get soft in his mouth. 

Rolling around his husband's flaccid member to make sure it was clean, he released it with a gentle, "plop."

Smiling, he slid up Stiles' chest, and pressed a kiss to his lips, Derek let out a growling moan as Stiles bit his bottom lip and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist.

"Take me. I need you in me."

Eyes going wide, he reached to the bed side table and flipped the lube open with a practiced move. Putting the lube on his cock, he started to work to stretch Stiles open before his husband shook his head.

"No. Don't stretch me. I want to feel it all."

Feeling Stiles wrap his arms around his torso, he felt the younger man's nails teasing along his spine. Pressing the tip of his cock against Stiles' entrance, he eased in slowly, feeling Stiles grip tighten. Feeling the pulsing ring of muscle relax a bit, he teased himself into Stiles, half inch by half inch. Hearing Stiles hiss in pleasure, and arching back as his nails dug into Derek's back, he pressed until he was up to the base in his husband.

The way the muscles stretched and rippled around his dick, he groaned.

"I'm not gonna last long with you this tight."

Pulling Derek down so he could growl in his ear, he bit the lobe.

"I know. Fuck me like I'm your virgin groom again."

Derek slid out slowly and slammed back in with one swift movement. Wrapping his arms around Stiles, he growled as Stiles rutted against him, falling into a rhythm the way only the most seasoned of lovers would. Their passionate pleas to each other echoed off the walls, and not for the first time, they were glad they didn't have any neighbours.

Looking up in his green eyes, Stiles wouldn't break the eye contact, and following his lead, Derek didn't blink, close his eyes or look away as he emptied himself deep inside Stiles' crevice. As he came, he noticed that Stiles had cum again, without having to touch himself.

 

Remaining so deep, he gently kissed Stiles as he felt himself soften within his partner's nether's grip. Reaching over to the bed side table, he grabbed the towel they kept on hand for those times they didn't want to mess with condoms. Sliding it under Stiles, he slowly pulled out, light headed from their activities. Pressing a kiss to Stiles chest, he lapped up the evidence of Stiles' second pleasure. Rolling off the bed, he retrieved two warm, damp clothes to clean themselves up. Laying down with Stiles, he removed the clamps, and pulled the slighter man in to his chest, kissing his forehead, chin and nose. 

"So. What did we learn."

Feeling Stiles chuckle against his chest, he sighed.

"That I need to screw up like that more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
